


Dog Days

by Toffybird



Category: Green Day
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffybird/pseuds/Toffybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly, short story.<br/>Billie, Mike and Tré have gotten themselves into a bit of trouble, and Billie is not taking it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Two swear words, or one used in two places, but it is Green Day soo, yeah. Hope you enjoy!

“What the fuck are we gonna do?!” Tré jumped behind Mike when a loud thud hit the old, rotten wooden door of a shake the trio had found.  
“Mike, help me board up the door.” Billie frantically looked around for something heavy to use as a barricade.  
They all started to push random objects towards the door, still being attacked by the body outside, hoping it would be enough to stop anything from getting in.  
Both Billie and Tré stood behind the tallest member of the band, looking at the door, hoping that their pursuer didn’t get through.  
After a while, there was a few scraps at the door before it went silent. Billie was the first the break it. He chuckled firstly, and then it was full-blown laughter. Tré punched his arm and Mike only rolled his eyes.  
“You’re an idiot.” The drummer told him as he sat down on the dusty floor.  
“Oh come on. It was funny! Who could have known that was going to happen? Dumb dog.” Billie laughed again.  
“No, Tré’s right, you are an idiot.” Mike leaned against the wall, looking down at his ruined, dog-chewed jeans.  
“Fuck off, you two.”  
“And it wasn’t a dog. It was closer to a bear! It was massive!” Tré stretched out his arms to show the size.  
Billie shook his head, “No, it was fluffy-”  
“It was all muscle, Billie. Muscle and teeth.” Mike said.  
“Thank you!” Tré exclaimed.  
“Whatever.” He said, fluffing up his black, windswept hair. Billie grinned, “You were so scared.”  
Mike scoffed while Tré looked like he was going to get up and punch him again.  
“Well it was almost the size Tré.” Mike and Billie both started laughing at Tré’s face.  
“Whose side are you on? Traitor.”  
Billie clapped his hands together and looked over his shoulder at the boys, “we should dig ourselves out of here before we’re missed.”  
Tré stood, dusting himself down and grumbled, “Before the dog learns there’s no glass in the windows.”  
Once all of the rubbish was moved out of the way, the guitarist slowly opened the door, cringing slightly at the squeaky hinges. He looked in all directions before he motioned the others to follow him. Mike and Tré glance at each other, both looking uncomfortable, but followed him nonetheless. They only managed a few feet, then they heard the unmistakable growl behind them. They saw the dog -or bear or whatever- coming from behind the shack. Luckily, it hadn’t seen them. They all froze in place, not daring to move unless they wanted another round of Running-For-Your-Life-From-The-Vicious-Bear/Dog.  
The dog started to leave and the band quietly breathed out in relief, before Billie’s phone vibrated and very loudly played its ringtone. The dog growled and ran over to the group. He pulled out the phone and before shutting of the noise he looked at the ID.  
“JASON!”


End file.
